O' Brother, What Art Thou
O' Brother, What Art Thou is the sixth episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. It was written by Alanomaly and Ebomnitrix. Plot camera panned around Downtown Salisbury during a dark, storming night. The camera zoomed in on a building with a sign, saying “BANK”, the doors then exploded and people in shadowy figures ran outside, holding bags of money, and their figures were revealed as a truck parks out front. Robber 1: You got the loot? the trunk Robber 2: Right here, boss. the bag of money Robber 1: Well, throw it in there pops. the bag of money inside and closes the trunk We don’t have time for this! ran through the doors and shut them. The main robber tried to start the car. Robber 1: Hurry up, Marty! Marty: I’m trying! This thing won’t budge! mysterious tiger like being jumped on top of the van and stood up. Lightning flashed from behind the figure, revealed to be Rath. Robber 2: Whoa, what the hell is that thing? shoved his hand through the glass, then grabbed Marty and threw him outside of the glass. He screamed and fell in the middle of a street as a car failed to stop, running over him. Rath: growls No questions... ceiling of the car off Robber 1: Lousy, stinkin... a gun, and aims it toward Rath’s face Rath: Erghh… the gun from firing and it breaks in his hands, then stabs the Robber Is that all you got little man? robber started coughing blood, which then dripped from the sides of his mouth. Robber 2: OH SHIT! robber rans out of the van, and made a break for it. Rath flipped back from the van, then grabs it and threw it toward the escaping robber, and it exploded. The innocent bystanders began to freak out and scream, as others ran away to avoid the impending doom. Rath: No one... runs away... from Rath... an aggressive facial expression, as lightning strikes in the background camera panned out from the TV, and it turns off.. HEADLINE: Alien Heroes Going Rogue? Alan: up NO WAY! NO WAY THAT CAN POSSIBLY BE ME! Alexis: Uh-huh... up Sure... walking a few steps back from Alan Alan: BUT IT’S TRUE! We were with each other last night cause you had to feed. Alexis: Right... But how do I know if this wasn't after the fact? Alan: UGH! grabs his hair. Alexis takes turns from him with her arms crossed, and Alan takes a few steps forward. Alan: Alexis, you have to trust me! I would never do such a thing like that. You know me! Alexis: turns back to Alan Well, suppose that wasn’t you. Who else could it be?! Alan: Well, we’ve met other kinds of aliens before, others quite like me. Like when we met Professor Emina, he was Gutrot’s species. Alexis: But he was wearing that symbol! at the Simplicitrix Alan: the Simplicitrix Well... it can mean many things, I imagine, this thing fell from the stars, after all, and for all we know it could mean some kind of planetary thing... Like it could be the symbol of an entire species... at least, I hope so in this case. Alexis: I don’t know, Alan... I’ve only seen one Rath with that symbol... And it was you. I just don’t know... Alan: Ugh... turns back to the TV and looks at the caption as people are discussing the situation. Alan: I CAN’T LET PEOPLE THINK I’M THE VILLAIN! After everything I’ve done, I’ve come too far in helping others just to get this kind of treatment! down to think for a second Hmm... light bulb appears beside Alan’s head as soon as he comes up with an idea. Alan: Eureka! I’m gonna do some investigating... toward the door I’ll be right back... Alexis: I’m not sure that’s so wise... Alan: Well, it’s better than sitting around doing nothing but watch me get blamed. Alexis: towards the door, following Alan Fine, but I’m coming with you... I wanna see if you can prove me wrong. back at the scene of the crime, it’s still day time. Cops are surrounding the entire bank, Alan walks in on the scene, he looks at objects, giving them a closer look. Alan: Hmm... the object Alexis: Criminals are return to the scene of the crime. Alan: Shut your dick holster. I’m trying to concentrate. continued walking, until he stepped on the remains of half a hand, and made a disturbing sound in response. Alexis: Okay, I definitely know you didn’t do that... Alan: Told you... But who did? used his foot to turn the hand over, and on the other side, there was a shape carved into the hand, although it was blocked from view. Alexis walked over and looked at it. Alexis: Is... Is that... Alan: Afraid so. took out his phone and snapped a picture of the hand. He looked up from his phone to see a hand peaking around from a neighboring alley, with an eye in the center of the hand. The eye widened when it realized it was spotted, and then hid from view. Alan quickly put his phone away and ran in the direction of the alley, followed by Alexis, only to enter the alley and see nothing there. Alexis: What was that about? Alan: I saw Eye Guy’s hand. Alexis: Eye Guy’s hand? Really? Alan: Who the fuck else has the hands of Tenome? Alexis: Okay, true. But if it’s not you as Eye Guy, then who else could it- was cut off by the sound of a nearby explosion. The two turned in the direction of the sound, seeing a large cloud of smoke. Alan activated the Simplicitrix and slammed it down. The background turned red and black, his body shrunk up into the air, growing a pair of pink wings on his back. His hair slicked upwards and turned magenta. His clothes changed from his everyday outfit into a red dress as he struck a pose. He then turned to the background, then to the audience. Pesky Dust: Y’know, I never understood what this stuff was supposed to be, anyways. Dust flew to the right out of the screen. The camera changed to a bird’s-eye-view of the explosion, and Pesky Dust flying in. Inside the building, smoke and fire were spreading everywhere. Pesky Dust looked around frantically, coughing smoke out. A figure stepped out of the flames behind him and attempted to tackle him to the ground. Pesky Dust: WHOA! Dust dodged the attempted tackle. Eye Guy: You think you can escape from me, little fairy? I’ll blast ya to kingdom come! Guy started firing lasers from eyes, as Pesky Dust spun around in a circle dodging the attack. Pesky Dust giggled at Eye Guy’s failed attacks. Eye Guy: STAND STILL, WILL YOU? Pesky Dust: I don’t suppose you might wanna... purrs aim a little higher? Eye Guy: Exactly what I was thinking... Guy started firing from all eyes and they almost hit Pesky Dust as he tried to fly fast enough to dodge his attacks. Pesky Dust: faster What you need is a nap! Dust’s hands sparkled up and he threw a wave of dust towards Eye Guy. Eye Guy’s left and right eyes on his shoulder formed into 3 eyes and they shot an ice beam to create a wall to shield himself from the dust. Eye Guy then fired out a bigger laser to break it. Pesky Dust: Whoa... this guy is good... Maybe, too good. Guy jumped and formed a giant eye from his chest, firing a giant laser from it, knocking Pesky Dust down two levels. Pesky Dust is covered with smoke. Debris began falling from the level they were at, almost hitting Pesky Dust, and also causing flames to come down to that level. Pesky Dust: Owww... Guy pinned Pesky Dust down on the ground with his foot, as he starts to squeeze him, making him cough once more. Pesky Dust: Who... coughs Who are... you? Guy leaned in close. Eye Guy: whispers RUN. Guy leaned back out, and ran out through the flames. Pesky Dust leaned up a small bit, with a look of terror in his eyes. scene changed to Alan walking into the bedroom with no shirt on, and Alexis under the covers. Alan sat down, and looked at the picture on his phone. Alexis came up beside him. Alexis: You still haven’t told me what happened earlier, or what this means. Alan: Look at it. What does that shape look like to you? Alexis: at the picture intently, then back at Alan It looks like an R. What about R? Alan: The thing he said... The thing Eye Guy said... stood up and faced away from Alexis. Alan: I had always hoped I’d never have to hear it said that way again. Alexis: What? What way? What did he say? Alan: He said... Alexis: ...What? turned to face her, and paused for a moment. Alan: ...RUN. Which is what I want you to do. Alexis: Wait, you want me to run? Alan: Considering who this is... Yes. I want you to run, you need to run. He’s not your enemy, and he’s not your fight. Alexis: Any enemy of yours is an enemy of mine. Who the hell is he? Alan: R. U. N. The way he said it. The way he said that acronym. It was the way he had warned me he’d return. The only way he could return. R. U. N. Richard. Ulfric. Nomaly. The brother I wish I never had. Alexis: But... I thought- Alan: So did I. But it looks like not even that is immune to change. got up and rubbed Alan’s shoulder. He looked at her and her eyes flickered blue. Alexis: You seem tense. Alan: That’s an understatement. Alexis: Wanna fix that? Alan: Didn’t we just- Alexis: Yes. Alan: Can you handle that mu- Alexis: I can. Can you? Alan: I can handle anything. Alexis: Right, cause you’re Mr. Super-Penis, aren’t ya? Alan: You have no idea. smirked as the two got back into the bed. The scene changed to the outside of a familiar warehouse, following Eye Guy walking inside. Eye Guy was consumed in an aqua flash, transforming into Richard. He turned to his right, and the camera changed to his point of view, showing Dr. Gearo, Professor Emina, and a small, green, humanoid, cat-like alien with fins on his head and nodes on his body. Dr. Gearo: What took you so long? Richard: Know your place, Morphanewal! I was out dealing with... our mutual enemy. Professor Emina: I’m somewhat concerned we should worry more about his succubus friend, but if either of them find us... Richard: Oh, relax Professor toward them Even if they manage to find us here, they’ll be beaten in no time. Professor Emina: Just because you have that copy of his watch on your wrist, doesn’t mean... Richard: Doesn’t mean what? Choose your words carefully. puffed his chest up, but then remembered his position, and stood down. Richard: That's right. to Gearo Do we have everything we need? Dr. Gearo: Indeed... we do... Richard: Excellent. Then all is in place for our master plan. Or at least, removing the two roadblocks we have, first. What about the extra function on my Simplicitrix? Is it ready? Gearo nodded. Richard: Activate the function. Gearo walked over to Richard, who moved his Simplicitrix arm over to him. Dr. Gearo merged with the Simplicitrix, and activated functions in the device, causing it to flash. His hand detached from the Simplicitrix. Richard: Yes... everything I need to defeat Alan Nomaly is all in here! his Simplicitrix arm in the air And soon, we’ll be able to have all we’ve ever dreamed of! Envy: If you feel so cocky, why don’t you try using it on Alan right now? Dr. Gearo: If we don’t plan this out correctly, then everything we’ve worked for will be for nothing. We need to wait, Envy. Richard: What we need to do is stop Alan from getting in our way, and his succubus, too, and I know the best way to do it... deviously on the porch outside Alan’s house, Alexis is shown with glasses on, browsing on the computer, whilst Alan is preparing some food. Jessica walked in the room, carrying the outfit Alan made. Jessica: What in the world is this? looked up and Alan turned to see it. Alan: Uh... Those are um... Pajamas. Jessica: Pajamas. Alan: Yes. Badly designed lady bug pajamas. I think they broke the rules and messed up the dyes. Jessica: “They?” Alan: By “they” I mean “I.” Sewing isn’t my strong suit. But it did make a strong suit. Jessica: I think you did fine. A nice original design. looked directly at the audience at the sound of the word “original.” Alan: Yeah. Original. That’s the word. Anyways, um, are you... Staying to eat, or... Jessica: I’d love to, but I can’t. Job interview after your gassy friend kinda melted our last job. nodded in concurrence. Jessica: ...But I would like to sample your cooking. Alan: Right! quickly grabbed a fork and went to the smoker, and opened it up, smoke going everywhere. He fanned it away, and then pulled a small piece of pork off the main shoulder. He fanned the heat off of it a small bit, then motioned it over to Jessica, who opened her mouth, allowing the pork in. She chewed for a moment before responding. Jessica: Oh, my god. That is great. How do you do that? Alan: Smoke. Rub. Butt. Typical Tuesday night. Jessica: I should join your Tuesday nights more often, then. Alan: Sounds lovely. rolled her eyes then hugged Alan, and then walked over and patted Alexis’ shoulder. Jessica: I’ll see you guys, later. then left. Alexis got up and turned to Alan. Alexis: Well, that was about as close as you could get to a secret being revealed. Alan: About as close as two continents when they’re fucking to make an earthquake baby. Alexis: That’s... one way to say it. Alan: I could’ve said something about Super-Penis. Alexis: her finger on Alan’s lips Shhh... That’s our secret. Alan: her finger away We’ve got a lot of those... That’s one of the bigger ones. Alexis: No comment. Anyways, any thoughts on Richard? Alan: Yes. pork shoulder into pan My thoughts... are to stop thinking about him and eat. I’m hungry, and this pork wants to be eaten. carried the pan to the table and sat it down. The camera panned out to the tree line, where Envy was seen spying on the two from a limb. He got up to turn, but then the branch broke under his weight. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, catching the attention of Alan and Alexis. Envy, hidden by the shadows of the trees, looked out, and saw Alan and Alexis walking towards the sound. Envy: Fucking... What is with lighter colored humans and walking towards noises? How stupid are they? Alan: Alright, who’s out there? shook in the bushes. Alan: Talk! popped up the Simplicitrix-core, then, as the bushes shook harder, a bunny jumped out. Alan: Uhhh... Alexis: Worried for nothing. Typical Alan. Alan: You’re one to talk... Uh... Um... whispers Hey, writer, I could really go for a good retaliation, right now... volume Sex three times in one night. Typical Alexis. Alexis: You complaining about that? Alan: brightly I... uh... no. they babble on while going back to the porch. Envy popped his head out from the back of the bushes. Envy: Phew, that was close... If they were any more dimwitted, they’d have searched out the entire yard. Hmm... but now that I know how Alan attracts to oncoming danger, it will be all the more easier to take him out... especially with that succubus of his... and I know the best way how... at that evening, at about nightfall, Alexis entered her room and started to get out her laptop. Alexis: a deep breath Ah... finally, some alone time. then opened up the laptop, and started typing in the URL to go to some provocative websites. Suddenly, while Alexis was distracted, a mysterious and quiet footstep makes its way toward her door. Funhouse started playing as Alexis jammed to it, then slowly, tendrils moved down around her, which then grabbed her, swooping her off the ground as the rest of the creature’s body swooped down. One of the tendrils shot to the computer, going through the screen, and stopping the music. Alexis: Hey! You’re gonna- turned to her attacker, and then gasped, as it was revealed to be Gearo. Dr. Gearo: Pay for that? I think you’ll find the only ones who will be paying for anything are you, succubus, and that Simplicitrix wielding friend of yours! struggled a bit, and heard a low, menacing laugh behind her. She turned, and her eyes widened. Alexis: No... He... He was right... camera panned over, to show Richard and Emina standing there. Richard: He always was a smart one, my brother. He remembered what I told him. It’s such a shame he won’t be able to... RUN... fast enough to save you. Doctor. tendrils shifted, pulled Alexis’ phone out, and handed it to Richard. Richard typed a message. Richard: Keep her alive until I say otherwise. For now, sedate her, Professor. Alexis: Me? Good luck with that! I’m a- Professor Emina: Succubus. Yeah, I know, and I adapted. put his arm out, and the nozzle on the palm of his hand shot a light blue gas. It went into Alexis’ system, and she fell asleep. Richard dropped the phone down to the ground, the camera zoomed into onto the text, reading “Hey, I’ve got something I need to show you, come to the abandoned power plant”, and the scene switched to Alan viewing the message at the power plant, later on, as Alan walked toward it. Alan: Alexis? You here yet? Voice: You’re very presumptuous, thinking she’s going to come at all. stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as his brow lowered. Alan: What else did you expect me to think? It was from her number after all. around to face the voice Where the fuck is she? voice was revealed to be Richard as the camera panned around. Richard: She’s fine. Granted, she’s being kept under watch, but she’s fine. You, however- Alan: I didn’t ask if she was fine, you psychopathic piece of shit. I asked where she is. Richard: Her own abode, brother. She’s... fine, at home. Alan: She’d better be. And don’t call me “brother.” We may share the same blood, but we are not family. Richard: There’s no need to hurt my feelings, Alan. Alan: Monsters like you have no feelings. Richard: We were once close. Why can’t things just be- Alan: I FUCKING SWEAR, if you say THE WAY THINGS USED TO BE... You know why. Things can never be that way again. Richard: Only because you don’t want them to be. Alan: On good fucking grounds, at that. Richard: What a shame, then. I guess... You’ll just have to be eliminated, then. Alan: If either of us is going to stay around... the Simplicitrix, and raises his arm up in the air It’s going to be me! slammed down and started transforming. Alan’s hands started to form into claws, he raised his arms in the air, as his upper clothes ripped off while his skin turned light red and grew gills on his arms. The camera span around to the back side of Alan, and a flash occurred. The shape of Alan’s face began to change as his jaws extended out as he grew a lure on his head, it shined bright, causing another flash. The eyes of Ripjaws opened, and the camera panned out while Ripjaws taok a big stretch, with the background fading. Ripjaws: RIPJAWS! Richard: A Piscciss Volann? Cute… You name your aliens, such as Rath and Ripjaws… Why don’t you tell me who this transformation is? raised his arm up in the air, activated his Simplicitrix, and slammed down. The background turned black and white in an aqua flash. The Simplictrix disappeared from his hand as he grew lavender skin up to his head, his face changed, and he turned in a spin, and took a giant stretch, and an aqua flash occurred. Richard’s negative version of ChamAlien hissed at Ripjaws, who looked disgusted at him. Negative: ChamAlien: Answer, brother. What is his na- Ripjaws: ChamAlien. And I’m. Not. Your. Brother. two aliens began running at each other. As they neared each other, they jumped up. Everything froze as Ripjaws turned to the audience. Ripjaws: This is so fucking cliche, and I don’t like being bombarded with stupid cliches, so let’s just do something else, shall we? turned back to Negative ChamAlien as the scene picked back up. Ripjaws grabbed the spike on the back of Negative ChamAlien’s head, pulled it towards him, and then clawed Negative ChamAlien’s back. Negative ChamAlien let out a bloodcurdling hiss as he kicked Ripjaws off of him. Ripjaws flipped back and looked up at Negative ChamAlien, whose skin disappeared whilst his eyes glowed bright before disappearing. Ripjaws stood up straight, and panned his eyes around. Ripjaws: Only a coward hides. You know that. Negative ChamAlien (voice): That can’t possibly be true. I’ve been hiding for years, brother, and I’m no coward. Ripjaws: No... No, you’re not. You were brave enough to try to take me on. You were brave enough to go after my best friend. You’re no coward... distortion is shown creeping up behind Ripjaws. Ripjaws turned slightly, grabbed the figure, then threw him forward as his camouflage disappeared, revealing Negative ChamAlien. Ripjaws: But you are a fool. ChamAlien coughed. Negative ChamAlien: How... How did you... Ripjaws: What? Know you were there? Do you know how many times I’ve gone ChamAlien? About six, give or take. Four times, onscreen. Now… I’m going to do the world a favor and- fell to the ground, gagging, and holding the gill area of his neck. Negative ChamAlien stood up, and cackled. Negative ChamAlien: You forgot that alien’s biggest weakness: fish out of water. But don’t worry, dear brother. ChamAlien walked towards Ripjaws, and a stinger came out of his tail. He arched his tail up. Negative ChamAlien: Say goodnight, brother! was a blinding red flash before Negative ChamAlien could sting Ripjaws. Negative ChamAlien backed away, covering his eyes. When the flash ended, he turned to see Mole-Stache standing there. Mole-Stache: Goodnight, brother! ChamAlien’s eyes narrowed. Negative ChamAlien: Fine. If this is how we’re going to do it... ChamAlien tilted his Simplicitrix and slammed it down, causing a bright aqua flash. Mole-Stache covered his eyes with his mustache, then looked to see Negative Eatle. Mole-Stache: Rath, Eye Guy, ChamAlien, Eatle. You possess the ability to transform into any of my transformations. But... jumped up, and transformed his mustache into a large fist. The force of both his jump and punch was enough to knock Negative Eatle back several feet and into a wall. Mole-Stache: What you lack... landed on the ground, as his mustache transformed into a fan, pulling Negative Eatle closer and closer. Mole-Stache: Is the skill! wrapped his mustache around Negative Eatle, and then rotated around, dragging Eatle around the perimeter of the power plant. Mole-Stache retracted his mustache and huffed. He turned to walk away, only to be blasted by an aqua beam. He flew a few feet, hitting the base of a smoke stack, and then fell to the ground. Negative Eatle walked up to him, and picked him up with both hands. Negative: Eatle: Remember all those times you told me to bite you? Here’s your wish! Eatle brought Mole-Stache closer to his mouth. Mole-Stache slowly awoke, and then became aware in an instant when he saw Negative Eatle’s mouth. He stretched his mustache downwards, pressing the Simplicitrix. In a red flash, Mole-Stache transformed into Nanomech, being able to escape Negative Eatle’s grip. He flew around and zapped Negative Eatle’s head and back. Negative Eatle: Agh! You pesky little bee! Nanomech: (to self) If anyone’s pesky, it’s the fairy. flew from Negative Eatle, and another red flash occurred, transforming Nanomech into Eye Guy. Eye Guy: If only you had the foresight to see your downfall! Like I said, all aliens, no skill! Eatle turned to face Eye Guy. Negative Eatle: That may be so... Eatle pressed his Simplicitrix, and transformed back into Richard. Richard: But it’s time we stop fooling around... activated his Simplicitrix. The black arrows came overlapped, resulting in an aqua diamond. He scrolled through the icons of Gutrot and Clockwork, and ended on Rath. He pressed down on the core, and was transformed into a blue version of Rath with white clothing. Negative Rath: And get back down to business! Eye Guy: Rath? Like I said, I know how all my aliens fight! Negative Rath: You’ve already said that! So, let me tell ya something new, Alan Nomaly, brother of mine! You’re missing out on one important piece of information! I don’t just have the ability to transform into your aliens… I can make them better! I can make them more powerful! I can make them... Ultimate! Rath’s Simplicitrix glowed aqua, as it shifted its way up his chest. His upper body grew more muscular, and his fur faded from blue to white. His clothes changed appearance, turning into black shorts with a silver, spiked belt, and his leotard turned into a jacket with the face of an alien on it. His upper back grew black fur, as black spikes shot out of them. His face changed structure as the camera panned down to the Negative Simplicitrix, and then a flash occurred. All of Eye Guy’s eyes widened as he looked at the alien form. Negative Ultimate Rath: You call this alien Rath... So I’ll call this form... Ultimate Rath! Eye Guy: Well... Eye didn’t see that coming. White fur... You been getting into Tokyo Ghoul or something, lately? Ultimate Rath roared, and charged at Eye Guy. Eye Guy put his arm out to the side, and shot a beam. Negative Ultimate Rath attempted to grab hold of Eye Guy, but had nothing. He turned to his side and saw Eye Guy standing where he shot the beam. Negative Ultimate Rath roared at him, then ran at him again. Eye Guy shot a laser upwards and to the right, teleporting to the top of a smoke stack. The eyes on his hands lit up and shot lasers at each other. The lasers formed into a bow and arrow. He aimed the arrow at Negative Ultimate Rath, and shot. Negative Ultimate Rath roared in pain and turned to his direction. Negative Ultimate Rath: What did you just do?! Eye Guy: I shot you in the ass, with one of these! Guy’s lasers formed another arrow, and shot it at Negative Ultimate Rath again, hitting his arm. He roared in pain again, then roared at Eye Guy. Eye Guy: What? I did! Ultimate Rath ran at the smoke tower, and rammed into the bottom, ruining the structure. Eye Guy: Oh, come on! Guy aimed his hand towards the main building. A laser shot out and hit the transformer on the roof, and solidified. Eye Guy then grabbed hold of the laser, and swung down from the tower onto the roof. Ultimate Rath jumped up and landed near the edge. Eye Guy: You’re already a bit edgy... Guy curled his arms in, then pulled them outwards, as a large eye came out of his chest. The eye blasted a large white beam, blasting Negative Ultimate Rath off the building into the parking lot, along with a few chunks of building. Negative Ultimate Rath transformed back into Richard. Eye Guy teleported to him, and transformed back. Alan: Whoops, I figured you’d be on the edge of glory with that one. Now, you’re going to stay down, and I’m going to get Alexis. laughed menacingly. Richard: I had anticipated a loss, and had thought up plan B. In the event I lost, my inferiors would be notified... a button on the Negative Simplicitrix and then your succubus will die. eyes were shown to be with horror. Richard continued to laugh maniacally The scene changed, with an echo of Richard’s laugh heard, over to Alexis’ bedroom. She woke up to the sound of beeping. She looked up, and saw Gearo and Emina standing there. Alexis: Oh, for fuck’s sake… Dr. Gearo: Good. You’re awake. At least you won’t die peacefully in your sleep. Alexis: Wait... what? Die?! Professor Emina: Backup plan, you see. Originally, the boss was gonna kill your friend, and then we’d make your death quick. But, your friend managed to take the boss down, so we’re going to give you a slow and painful death, one he won’t be able to stop. Dr. Gearo: He’ll be full of regret and pain, and he’ll eliminate himself for us. looked at the two in horror as the two prepared. Gearo’s finger opened up, and a distortion appeared above it. Emina shot a small bit of gas through it. The gas turned into a flame as it hit the wall, starting a house fire. The scene changed back to Richard and Alan. Richard was still laughing. Richard: laughing You have a choice to make up Make a futile attempt to save your best friend, or be rid of me once and for all. pondered the two choices, turning away from Richard, then turning halfway back. Alan: It’s not futile. I know that for a fact. The only thing futile would be to attempt to do both. So I’m letting you off with a warning. You will die of doing this, one day. Richard: You’d kill your brother? Alan: You’re- Richard: You already said I am. "Goodnight, brother." scowled at him before activating the Simplicitrix. Alan: You’re not my brother. smirked before walking off into the shadows. Alan pressed down on the Simplicitrix core. A red flash occurred. His skin turned magenta and metal. His body bulged out. His chest opened up and gears were scene being set into place as another red flash occurred. Clockwork’s cog on his head spun around a few times. Richard was watching from the shadows as it Clockwork appeared to run off in an instant. Richard seemed surprised for a moment, before smirking again, and then walked off. scene changed back to Alexis’ house, now engulfed in flames. Gearo and Emina were seen outside. Dr. Gearo: This had better kill her. Professor Emina: If the flames don’t burn her, she’ll surely suffocate from the smoke. they were both knocked down by a magenta flash going past them. The flash went inside the flaming house, swooped past Alexis whilst grabbing her, and right out the back of the house. Gearo and Emina looked at each other, stunned. The flash was seen running to Alan’s house, and then stopped on his porch. Clockwork sat Alexis down on the bench and then transformed back, with tear filled eyes. Alan: No... NO! I’m not going to let you die... But... at Simplicitrix I don’t have anyone that can heal you... turned away and looked down. Suddenly, his head jumped back up in realization. Alan: Wait... Yes I do! turned to her and held the sides of her head, picking her up a bit. He opened her mouth and held it close to his. His eyes glowed blue as blue energy went out of his mouth and into Alexis. His eyes returned to brown as hers opened and glowed blue. He backed up a bit, and she started coughing. She sat up, and Alan hugged her, crying a bit. Alexis: Uhm... Alan: I thought... I thought I was gonna lose you. ended their embrace. Alexis: Well, aren’t you sweet? coughs How am I- Alan: Alive? Well, I guess I was the succubus for a minute, there. Well, incubus, technically, but you get what I mean. Forced chi transference. Alexis: That... Alright. Not sure how that worked but okay. Where’s Richard, Gearo, and Emina? Alan: I let Richard go so I could save you... Wait. Gearo and Emina? Alexis: They were working for Richard. Alan: That would explain Richard’s Simplicitrix. Alexis: So, it wasn't just some random Eye Guy or a disguise earlier. He literally turned into Eye Guy... With a Simplicitrix? Alan: Yeah. An aqua one with a different shape. His aliens were colored opposite of mine. And he was able to make his aliens more powerful… Ultimate, that is. Alexis: So he was the one on the news, then, too? Alan: Yeah. He was. Never accuse me of being my brother again, now that we know he’s a bigger threat. Or else I’ll kill you myself. Alexis: Oh, you get to kill me but not them? Alan: I’m your best friend, I’ve earned the right. Alexis: Well, right now, the only right you have is to remain silent. I need more healing. Alan: Got it. Inside, we go? nodded. Alan helped her up, and they walked inside. The scene changed back to the warehouse, where Gearo and Emina were on one knee in front of Richard. Dr. Gearo: It all happened so fast... Professor Emina: It was a flash... Richard: It was Alan. In Chronosapien form. He’s grown accustomed to their powers. He used the Opticoid’s diverse lasers with no problem. stepped in front of them, and picked them up. Richard: There’s no need to fret. We’ve analyzed his fighting style. We know how he fights. Professor: Emina: Shouldn’t that be a reason to fret? Richard: Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Not at all, Professor. All we have to do… Is throw him into a situation where he doesn’t know what to do... A situation... Where he’ll need a new fighting style… I guess you could say he’ll need... an out of body experience. Major Events *Envy is revealed to be a Splixson. *Alan and Richard fight for the first time in the series. *It is revealed that Richard has gained his own Simplicitrix, which is colored aqua, the opposite color to Alan’s, and it also has an evolutionary function. It is also shown that Dr. Gearo is the one who created it. *Ultimate Rath debuts, albeit Negative. *This is the first episode to feature a death, as Richard as Negative Rath killed two of three robbers. *Eye Guy shows the ability to use shields, teleportation lasers, bow and arrow lasers, grappling hook lasers, and a hyper beam for the first time. *Clockwork shows the ability to slow time around him for the first time. Characters *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dywer *Jessica Nietzsche Villains *Richard Nomaly *Dr. Gearo Morphanewal *Professor Emina *Envy *Robbers Aliens Used Alan *Pesky Dust *Ripjaws *Mole-Stache *Nanomech (cameo) *Eye Guy *Clockwork Richard *Negative Rath (2x; second time cameo) *Negative Eye Guy *Negative ChamAlien *Negative Eatle *Negative Ultimate Rath (debut) Allusions *The title of this episode is a reference to the movie, O' Brother, Where Art Thou. *When Alexis says "Criminals always return to the scene of the crime," it is a reference to a line said by Gwen in the Ben 10 episode, Framed. *Alan makes a direct reference to Pan's Labyrinth by comparing Eye Guy's hands to that of Tenome. *When Alan mentions that the creator of the suit "broke the rules" and messed up the dye, he is referencing the UberHaxorNova video, WOOL. In this same scene, when he says the suit is "badly designed ladybug pajamas," he is referencing Epic Rap Battles of History, specifically Deadpool vs Boba Fett, in which Deadpool had compared his outfit to ladybug pajamas. *When both Alexis and Alan say, “Super-Penis,” it is in reference to the Deadpool movie, in which Deadpool says to Vanessa he is not the same person underneath his suit due to his mutation, and that he has a “super-penis.” *When Ripjaws says “I don’t like being bombarded with stupid cliches”, he is quoting Richard Rhyneheart from Richard 10: Journey into the End, another show written by Alanomaly, in which Richard said he was tired of being bombarded by stupid cliches due to his grandfather telling him there are “plenty of fish in the sea.” This is technically a fourth wall break as well. *When Mole-Stache says “Goodnight, brother!” in response to Negative ChamAlien saying “Say goodnight, brother!”, it is a reference to “Say goodnight, Gracie!” and “Goodnight, Gracie!” from Burns and Allen. *When Negative Eatle calls Nanomech a "pesky little bee," it is a reference to the third installment of the Don't Huge Me, I'm Scared franchise. *Eye Guy makes a direct reference to Tokyo Ghoul, comparing the fact that Negative Rath gets white fur when Negative Ultimate Rath to the fact that Ken Kaneki of Tokyo Ghoul undergoes so much stress that his hair turns white. *When Eye Guy responds to Negative Ultimate Rath with “I shot you in the ass, with one of these! What? I did!”, it is a reference to a line made by Deadpool in Hulk vs Wolverine, in which Deadpool said “I shot him in the ass, with one of these! What? I did.” Fourth Wall Breaks *Alan breaks the fourth wall indirectly when talking about how the Simplicitrix symbol could be the symbol for an entire race, referencing how it is the symbol for the Galvans in Ben 10: Omniverse. *Pesky Dust breaks the fourth wall when telling the audience that he has no idea what the background of the transformation sequence is supposed to be. Seriously, what the fuck is it supposed to be? *Alan breaks the fourth wall when looking at the audience after Jessica said his outfit’s design was original, when it is, in fact, a Deadpool outfit, and therefore not his original design. *Alan breaks the fourth wall to tell the writer to give him an insult in retaliation to Alexis. *Ripjaws breaks the fourth wall when he looks at the audience to point out how cliche it is for him and Negative ChamAlien to begin fighting with a slow-mo scene whilst jumping at each other. He also quotes Richard Rhyneheart from Richard 10: Journey into the End, another show written by Alanomaly, in which Richard said he was tired of being bombarded by stupid cliches due to his grandfather telling him there are “plenty of fish in the sea.” Hey, wait a second. Ripjaws, fish in the sea, it’s a fucking pun! Goddamnit! This is technically an allusion as well. *Ripjaws breaks the fourth wall when he mentions how many times he’s gone ChamAlien, mentioning he’s used him four times onscreen. *Alan breaks the fourth wall in the Fourth Wall Breaks section of the page to follow up his questioning of the transformation sequence backgrounds, and also to point out an accidental pun in one of them. Trivia *This episode is so far the most vulgar, in terms of sexual lingo. *It is confirmed that, as of this episode, Alan has used ChamAlien roughly six times, meaning he’s been used off-screen twice. *Negative Clockwork was originally going to appear, but the idea was scrapped. *Richard's middle name is revealed to be Ulfric. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Alan Nomaly Category:Alexis Dwyer Category:Jessica Nietzsche Category:Richard Nomaly Category:Dr. Gearo Morphanewal Category:Professor Emina Category:Pesky Dust Category:Ripjaws Category:Mole-Stache Category:Nanomech Category:Eye Guy Category:Clockwork Category:Rath Category:ChamAlien Category:Eatle Category:Ultimate Rath Category:O' Brother, What Art Thou